


The Snake's Out of the Bag

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Needles, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Serpent! Reader, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Archie and Y/n are a couple of lovesick teenagers but Y/n has a secret. Could her status as a Serpent jeopardise her relationship with the Northsider?(Tumblr Request - ‘Serpent reader x Archie, where you’ve been dating for a while but he didn’t know you were a serpent until Jughead says something.')





	The Snake's Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are in italics.

We sat in our cosy booth at Pop’s, sharing a strawberry milkshake. Archie held my hands over the table, we never took our eyes off each other as we slurped through the straws. We were just two love sick kids.

‘This is exactly what I needed, school has been crazy this week.’ Archie declared. I rubbed my thumb over his hardened fingertips.

‘I know, I feel like I’ve barely seen you. At least we’ve got the weekend all to ourselves.’ I gave him another quick peck. He raised an eyebrow at me slyly. I could already tell what ideas were forming in his head.

‘Archie Andrews, get your head out the gutter.’

‘I have no idea what you mean.’ He gave a little shrug, trying to pull an innocent expression. I rolled my eyes back at him, such a typical teenage boy.

As I leant in to sip our milkshake, Archie cupped my face with one hand. His finger traced over the cut on my cheek. I flinched a little at his touch.

‘How did you get this?’ His eyebrows furrowed at me grumpily. I bit my lip momentarily, I couldn’t give away the truth.

_‘Y/n, what kind of a shot was that?’ Jughead whined at me, taking the pile of darts from me. I took a sip of my drink, a warm beer that seemed to be the only thing the Whyte Wyrm sold._

_‘I told you I sucked at darts, but you just had to drag me into your stupid game.’ He threw a dart, hitting the score we needed. He turned to me with a smirk on his face, I folded my arms and gave him a glare._

_‘Alright Jones, not bad. Y/l/n, better luck next time. Pay up.’ A sleek serpent girl named Hayley stretched her hand out expectedly. Another girl stood behind her looking smug with her hands on her hips. Jughead automatically started looking for his wallet._

_‘Not you Jones. Just your friend here.’ She never took her piercing eyes off me, stepping forward to intimidate me._

_‘Sorry Hayley but I have no cash and anyway we were a team. Jug, you’re cool to cover me, right?’ I asked calmly. I looked round at Jughead, his shoulders were hunched nervously. He nodded at me hastily._

_‘I’m sorry hun but that’s not how it works. You’re the one who couldn’t play for shit, you’re the one who pays up.’ She stepped forward again, grabbed a dart from the table and held it up to my cheek. My heart pounded, I could feel a slight sweat break out on my forehead._

_‘I- I don’t ha- have it.’ I stuttered._

_‘Guess you’ll have to pay another way.’ She slowly tipped the end of the dart to my skin and dragged it along my cheek, I tensed up in pain. Her friend was laughing behind her, egging her on. Before she could make another mark, an older man came round. I recognised his features, having seen them on Hayley’s slender face. It must have been her dad._

_‘Hayley, what the hell you think you’re doing?’ She quickly backed away, dropping the dart and putting her hands in the air to show her innocence._

_‘Leave these kids alone. Sorry about my daughter.’ He gave Jughead a quick pat on the shoulder. Hayley and her friend walked away, turning around to give us a scowl before heading to the bar. Jughead looked as white as a ghost._

_‘That was close, way too close.’ He finally spluttered out. I gave him a looking declaring him captain obvious._

_‘I’m never playing darts with you again Jughead.’_

‘Um, it was my aunt’s new cat. I went to visit it a couple of days ago and it’s not the friendliest.’ I lied, hoping I sounded convincing.

‘I’ll have to avenge you, I set Vegas on this cat.’ I let out a slight sigh, my lie seemed to have worked. I giggled at Archie’s suggestion. His finger stroked along my cheek.

‘Want me to kiss it better?’ I widened my eyes at his ridiculous suggestion.

‘Do I look five years old to you?’ Archie laughed at me, dropping his hand back down to mine on the table.

‘Man, I love having such a badass girlfriend.’ He grinned at me, I couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him. His smile did something to me that I couldn’t explain. He kissed back, pushing his lips into mine. He nibbled my bottom lip a bit, my heart fluttered even more. We separated quickly when we heard a cough next to us.

‘Erm, can we remember this is a family place, kids?’ Pop Tate looked down at us, a bashful look on his face. We apologised, a redness spreading across both our faces.

‘Wanna get out of here?’ Archie suggested.

‘Yes.’ I couldn’t answer quickly enough, we rapidly got out the booth. Archie led the way as he held my hand. We rushed out the diner, laughing as we both knew what would happen next. Yeah, we were definitely two love sick kids.

* * *

I laid my head on Archie’s chest as he planted on small kisses through my hair. My finger traced circles over his skin. All that clothed us was a blanket, thankfully my parents wouldn’t be back until Monday. We could have laid in the bed all weekend. Archie’s heartbeat was still excitable, I could hear every beat close together.

‘You really need to calm down, your heart’s going a mile a minute you know.’

‘I’m in bed with a beautiful naked girl, duh.’ That’s where our romantic moment started to end.

‘Well this beautiful naked girl needs the bathroom.’ I swiftly got out from under the blanket and tip toed over to my bathroom, grabbing a t-shirt and shorts on my way. I could practically feel Archie’s eyes glued to my ass, I loved to tease him. As I sorted myself out in the bathroom, I could hear a slight movement from my bed.

I popped my head out, Archie was still laid on my bed but he’d put his t-shirt and boxers back on.

‘Boo, why’d you put clothes on?’ I pulled a fake frowny face. He wasn’t focused on me entirely, his eyes drifting from the wall to me. I sat back on the bed next to him.

‘You okay Archie?’

‘When did you get that tattoo?’ He replied bluntly. My face started to turn a severe shade of scarlet as it came hurtling back to me.

_‘We should get tattoos!’ Joaquin slurred, pointing at the tattoo parlour ahead of us. My eyes lit up at the sign out front._

_‘Yes!’ I replied excitedly, practically dragging him along the street. A bell jingled as we walked inside. There were a few familiar faces hanging around, all giving us a sly nod before getting back to their conversations. A girl in her early twenties with bright purple hair clocked us from the back of the shop, she waved us over. She said she’d be back in ten minutes so we sat tight on a crumbling black couch._

_‘What are you going to get?’ I asked Joaquin, looking around at the designs spread across the faint red walls._

_‘I think I’m going to get a dragon.’ He announced proudly. I couldn’t help but let out a goofy laugh._

_‘Nah, I don’t think you can pull off a dragon. What about a teddy bear instead?’ He pulled an overdramatic offended face at me, whipping back his hair. My phone vibrated in my back pocket, it was a text from Archie. In my tipsy state I let out a high pitched giggle, he had been sending me corny chat up lines all night._

_‘Lover boy?’ Joaquin elbowed me, a little harder than necessary. I’d normally resist spilling about my love life but the alcohol was in the driving seat._

_‘Maybe. He keeps sending me these lines, they’re corny as hell.’ I shuffled in closer so Joaquin could see my phone and I scrolled through my messages with Archie._

_‘He’s good in bed right?’ He asked me bluntly. I stamped on his foot, he howled in pain._

_‘A lady never tells.’ I added in a posh British accent. Joaquin furrowed his brows at me._

_‘You’re no lady y/n.’ I let out a laugh, if anybody else said this I wouldn’t hurt them but Joaquin and I went way back._

_‘You know me too well. To answer your question, hell yes. But it’s more than that-’_

_‘Kids that I’m ignoring the age limit for, you’re up.’ The purple hair girl called for us from the back room. We stood up from the couch, both giddy at the thought of our tattoos._

_‘Screw it, I’m getting his initials.’_

_‘How trashy. I love it.’ Joaquin replied eagerly. The back room had a table set up, it was much cleaner than the front._

_‘Who’s first then?’ The girl seemed a little cranky. Joaquin stepped back and pointed at me. I gave an innocent grin._

_‘Me, I guess.’_

_‘Whatcha want?’_

_‘The initials, A.A. on the lower of my back.’ She rolled her eyes at me._

_‘Alright, up you get.’ She gave the table a quick tap. I took my jacket off and handed it to Joaquin for safe keeping. I lifted my shirt and laid on my front, the metal was cold on my skin._

_‘Here we go.’ I could hear a buzz like a bee in my ear and suddenly I felt a sharp pinch to my skin. Joaquin kneeled down so we were face to face and grabbed my hand._

_‘Distract me. Please.’ I muttered, squeezing his hand._

_‘Okay. Um.’ He looked around the room frantically, his drunk mind struggling a little. As the needle moved, I let out a squeal._

_‘Now!’_

_‘Oh, uh. Do you know Kevin Keller?’ The question genuinely confused me. I scrunched my face up at him._

_‘I do, he’s a nice guy, sometimes hang out with him at Pop’s. Why?’_

_‘Uh, I might have made out with him at the Drive in.’_

_‘Sorry, what? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?’ I was in shock, Joaquin didn’t keep things from me._

_‘I think I was in shock myself that I could like such a preppy guy.’_

_‘Wait, you like him?’ The buzzing came to a stop, I’d barely noticed the pain leaving. The tattooist said she had to let it settle before she could clean up so she left us for a moment. I looked back catching a glimpse of the two neat As. My stomach clenched as the alcohol had started to wear off, this was maybe not my wisest idea._

_‘You’re not the only one receiving cute texts.’_

_‘You could definitely do worse Joaquin, Kev’s a good guy. Also other news, I’ve started to sober up. Did I just make a terrible mistake?_

_‘Nah. Archie’s the one. And if worse comes to worse, we can just get the gang to bribe him to date you so you never look like an idiot?’ He gave me a reassuring smile._

_‘Don’t ever leave me Joaquin.’_

‘Urgh, I feel like the perfect idiot. Veronica persuaded me to get it after a rather drunken night. Remember when you were sending me chat up lines constantly? It was around then.’ I wasn’t entirely lying at least. I gulped waiting for his reaction. His hand pulled up the back of my shirt, his fingers traced his initials for a few moments.

‘Wow, we were only together, what, 2 months then?’ I nodded, still nervous. He looked up at me with a smile growing on his face.

‘I’m going to have to get yours.’ I let out a deep breath. He quickly grabbed me by the middle, rolling over so I was on my back and he hovered above. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, his tongue slipping in occasionally. I relaxed having got through another close call, I couldn’t keep lying to Archie though.

* * *

I walked into Pop’s, striding straight towards Jughead’s usual booth. He was already there, chomping down a hamburger. I slid into the booth and he waved at me, his mouth too full for a proper greeting.

‘I think I have a problem Jug.’ I wasn’t in the mood for small talk which Jughead never cared for anyway. He finally swallowed his bite.

‘What’s up y/n/n?’

‘I think I need to tell Archie I’m a serpent.’ I said in a hushed tone, not wanting the wrong person to hear my confession. Jughead rolled his eyes back.

‘I’ve been telling you this for months. He’s cool with me so why wouldn’t he be fine with you?’

‘It’s different, he’s protective of me.’ I said almost bitterly, Archie could be a little old fashioned for me, a proud feminist, sometimes.

‘Anyway why are you worrying about this now?’

‘The tattoo, my face after the run in with that crazy bitch at the Wyrm.’ I rallied off. He bit his lip, clearly still feeling guilty for the latter.

‘Fair enough. So when you going to tell him?’ I fiddled with my sleeves, I wasn’t sure of the answer. Jughead sighed at me.

‘Oh c’mon y/n. You just need to rip it off like a band aid.’

‘Look I only just decided I’m even telling him. When is a whole other problem.’ The bell at the door went off behind me, I didn’t turn to notice since Pop’s was pretty busy that night.

‘How about now?’ Before I could reply, Archie walked over to our table and slid in next to me, he wrapped his arm around me. I was surprised, it took me a moment to respond with a quick peck on the lips.

‘How’s it going guys, what we talking about?’ My eyes widened at Jughead, silently telling him to keep quiet.

‘Just school stuff, Southside is just as boring as Riverdale it turns out.’ I let a smile creep on my lips in relief. Archie gave me a squeeze making me flinch.

‘You okay? You’re a bit jumpy.’ I plastered a grin on my face and nodded at him. His eyes narrowed at me, I don’t think he was buying it this time. Jughead had finished off his plate, he looked at his watch. He stood and swiftly got out the booth.

‘I better go. See you at the Wyrm later y/n?’

‘Sure.’ I replied automatically, Jughead had a smirk on his face as he strode out of the diner. I froze up suddenly, ready for questioning. Archie turned me to, his arm quickly coming back to his own side.

‘The Wyrm? What the hell are you doing going there?’

‘Um, Archie, please listen. I wanted to tell you.’ I stumbled on my words.

‘Are you a…’

‘Serpent? Yup.’ I leant my elbows on the table, fidgeting nervously. I suddenly felt a kiss on my cheek. I looked around, Archie giving me a smug smile.

‘I knew it.’ I glanced at him bewilderedly.

‘What?’

‘For a gang member, you’re really not that great a liar. I asked Ronnie about the tattoo.’ My cheeks started to turn pink, I was embarrassed that I hadn’t covered my tracks better. It was such a simple mistake, the kind of thing the Serpents would detest me for.

‘Oh god.’ I put my face in my hands whilst Archie chuckled at me. He put both his arms around me, holding me whilst kissing my neck. I fell back into him, giggling as my neck felt ticklish. I turned and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

‘Are you okay with it? I’m sorry I kept it from you. I was just nervous. You saw how Betty reacted with Jug.’ My tone was a little more solemn.

‘Well I’m not 100% okay but it’s your decision, not mine. As long you’re happy, I’m happy.’ I shut my eyes, relief washing over me. Archie really surprised me with his reaction, I really should have told him sooner. He kissed my head as I let out a deep breath. We sat there for a minute or two, I felt like we were the only two occupying the diner. I could hear Archie clear his throat.

‘So does this mean you’ve got one of those leather jackets?’ He asked hesitantly. I opened my eyes, and glanced up at Archie.

‘Maybe.’

‘Then maybe we should head back to yours.’ I sat up and laughed.

‘Let me guess, you wanna see me in the jacket cause you think it’s hot?’ I raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Well yeah. How about _just_ the jacket though?’ I bit my lip and nodded. He grinned and grabbed my hand, sliding out the booth. We ran out the diner, just a couple of love sick kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
